King Gwynion - D.G.
Getting some simple art for this character done in the meantime, but just a notice, this is my character! All characters with D.G. on the end on mine and all share a respective universe together that I am piecing together slowly. So sorry if it all seems confusing at first! If you'd like to RP with any of my characters, just PM me! I'm pretty much always available for them. ''Appearance Gwyn stands above most other dragons in Pyrrhia a foot or so taller, has a slimmer, more sleek build then most, and has a larger wingspan then most. Not many other dragons can top him in height, build, or wingspan, though there are those rare few that do. Gwyn has a pale blue main scale color with a near white underbelly that reflects the light of the snow back to it, usually causing it to look much brighter then it's suppose to. His snout does darken a bit, with the nose being the darkest point of his snout. His tail is much the same. Bright, pale blue near the base then fades down to a cyan down near the tip. Like most IceWings his inner flesh in a deep blue, as well as his blood. His eyes are a deep cyan to boast with a black scleroses. Most have believed that the whites of Gwyn's eyes only turned black because of his overuse of Animus magic, however it was not the case. He was just naturally born with the rare condition. Like most other IceWing's claws, Gwyn's are serrated to better grip the ice they walk on, though his are slightly longer, have more of a downward curve, and are notably more serrated then most. The Icicles on the tip of his tail are notably more pointed and thinned, however they also happen to be sharper and can cut through dragon scales if struck right. Backstory Gwyn didn't start out as a King, nor was he a Prince or an heir to the IceWing throne. He was rather Queen Blizzard's personal advisor. The IceWing was born with Animus magic, much to everyone's surprise. This left the royal family confused on what to do with him, as he was the first IceWing in years to be born with Animus in them, and that right was typically reserved for the Royal Family. He was left to grow up as normal however and soon lived to serve the Queen as her advisor on anything and everything. Gwyn's advisory wasn't normal however, as once Blizzard succeeded the throne and learned of Gwyn's magical capabilities, she quickly turned to abuse the power he could cause. First it started out innocently, Blizzard had asked Gwyn to make her a piece of Jewelry that would make her immune to any other animus magic and this jewelry could never be taken off. He found it odd for a request but was still ready to oblige nonetheless. After feeling this taste of what her advisor could do, Queen Blizzard quickly started to ask him for more and more, demanding it all be done in front of her to show the true powers of the animus dragons. Each use would make Gwyn weaker and more exhausted, some to the point where the would almost kill him. However Queen Blizzard never thought twice about what she was doing, as she was quickly taken over into a power-hungry state. With the Queen now corrupt, she was starting to go insane, believing things that didn't exist or no one spoke of, constantly asking Gwyn to enchant things for her to spy on the other tribes or cause nefarious acts upon the rest of the Ice Kingdom as "tests for her subjects". Gwyn was getting tired of the constant usage and finally decided to stand up for himself and against the royal family. Luckily for him, it was only Queen Blizzard he had to deal with, unfortunately though he was too weak to face her in his current state. Regardless of his state however, Gwyn still formally challenged Queen Blizzard for the throne. She simply scoffed and had him exiled from the Ice Kingdom forever. Now exiled from his homeland, Gwyn had the perfect opportunity to recover and regain his strength for the upcoming battle that was going to ensue between him, and he IceWing Queen. After nearly two years from being exiled he was finally ready to take her on. With no warning he busts into the Ice Palace and catches Queen Blizzard off guard as he attacks her head on, unprovoked. The battle lasted ages from what it seemed, starting from sunrise and seemingly ending at sunset. Gwyn came out as the victory and ultimately ended both the Queen's reign and life, soon becoming the King of the IceWings. Personality Gwyn is a mixture of an introvert and an extrovert. His unwillingness to talk to others stems from he lacking aspects of a "soul" due to the overuse of his Animus magic in the past. The same could be said for the other side of that coin. The general public, that being all of Pyrrhia, excluding the IceWings, deems him as an evil dragon, soulless and just a murderer. While he may not be a killer to heart, he does expel some sort of evil energy about him, and sometimes even doing malevolent things, though he kept the loyalty of the IceWings during his reign. After the death of Queen Blizzard via the talons of Gwyn, he was going to make sure that none of her eggs survived, hoping to destroy her bloodline and keep the Kingdom for himself, though before he got the chance, Blizzard's only egg hatched, and for whatever reason, he felt the need to parent the hatchling. The dragonet he raised into Princess Flurry was truly the only thing to him that saved him from total insanity that would've followed the constant Animus abuse. While King Gwyn may still be a soulless dragon in practice, he has it filled by his adopted daughter, whom he cares deeply for. Current Universe Cannon Gwyn belongs to the War of Frost and Fire saga, set as the main protagonist along with 4 other dragons being Dreamweaver, Locharte, Princess Flurry, and Pitahaya. Gwyn is the King of the IceWings from sometime 35+ years ago until the death of Queen Oasis, in which Princess Flurry takes his place and rules the IceWings all throughout the canon stories. King Gwyn leads the IceWings in a war against Queen Lotus and the SkyWings, gaining he allies of the SandWings, SeaWings, and half of the NightWings. Relationships As of the Universe canon of War of Frost and Fire, Gwyn is single throughout the entire war, though he has tried to court a Queen, Gwyn was ultimately unsuccessful and stopped trying after the war. He did however still have ''"fun". Princess Flurry - Adopted Daughter Dreamweaver - Adopted Daughter until the end of the war Pitahaya - Only RainWing ally, though extremely loyal and a close friend Locharte - General for the IceWings ''Appearances As mentioned previously Gwyn is the main protagonist of the saga, and thus appears in every story, though only having two POV stories of his own. '''All of the stories mentioned here are in the works, so no links just yet.' Hail to the King - POV Featured Storms at Dusk - Main Character No Victory Without Conquest - Main Character Fall at Summerset - Main Character Battle for Jade Mountain - POV Featured Trials of Truth - Main Character Pyrrhia Divided - Main Character The End of Pyrrhia - Main Character Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress